Mata Aimashou
by Lady Orochi
Summary: Songfic: Te miro a los ojos mientras lloras desesperadamente cuando tomo tus manos, en cuanto nos soltemos no nos volveremos a ver más,pero quiero despedirme de ti con una sonrisa, y por eso digo:"Nos volveremos a ver, nos volveremos a ver"


Hola! Aqui les traigo mi primer fic de Hetalia, espero sean comprensivs *reverencia*

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia es mio y Hidekaz me paga derechos de autor con el cuerpo de Arthur :3 La cancion se llama "Mata Aimashou" (Nos veremos de nuevo) By Seamo.

**SongFic **USXUK (o UKxUS dependiendo el enfoque) Juguemos a Ukear a Alfred! Dedicado a **Anniih, **gracias por tan maravillosos momentos UK x US (Arthur arriba!) aunque esto es basura comparado con los sexosos fics que haces, pero bueno, algo es algo, espero lo leas xD

**Advertencias**: Uhm, Alfred con tendencias Uke (?) Algo de supuestaaparentenadadichoaun unilateralidad. Ninguna mas de cuidado.

De antemano gracias por leer.

* * *

Era una brillante tarde la de ese día y la casa de América parecía estar vacía en esos momentos pero no era así. Con el pretexto de intentar nuevamente limpiar aquella habitación llena de cachivaches y recuerdos, Alfred acabo sentado en un viejo sillón rememorando el pasado, más específicamente "ese día", aquel que cambio drásticamente su vida…

_En aquel momento, tú y yo brillamos juntos_

_Pensaba que nuestro amor duraría para siempre;_

_Ya no estás a mi lado y yo ya no estoy a tu lado_

Siento la sonrisa triste sobre mi rostro. No me arrepiento. Di a mi gente la tan ansiada libertad y pude sentirlos orgullosos de mi al formar parte de una nación, que aunque joven, era fuerte y prometedora. Mi corazón de país esta henchido de satisfacción por lo que fui y soy capaz de hacer, pero estos sentimientos como humano son historia aparte.

A mis espaldas todo era alegría por la victoria, al frente… lazos rotos, tristeza y la soledad cubierta por la lluvia. Cierro los ojos y las imágenes del pasado me invaden.

_Te miro a los ojos mientras lloras desesperadamente_

_Cuando tomo tus manos, en cuanto nos soltemos no nos volveremos a ver más,_

_Pero quiero despedirme de ti con una sonrisa, y por eso digo:_

_"nos volveremos a ver, nos volveremos a ver"_

Al echarle un vistazo a mi alrededor me doy cuenta que en cada rincón hay algo que me recuerda a ti. Los soldaditos, los libros, el traje, todas esas cosas que me diste y de las que nunca pude deshacerme, incluidos mis sentimientos. Y me siento de nuevo aquel niño pequeño que aguardaba ansioso tu regreso, porque tú eras todo su mundo. Porque yo aun te espero Inglaterra…

_Me comporto de forma fuerte y amigable cuando estoy contigo,_

_Estaba como loco porque pudieras depender de mí_

_Me hago el fuerte porque detesto perder_

_Y al final no soy capaz de decirte la verdad sinceramente_

_Te echaste a llorar por culpa de mis palabras_

Te sorprendiste? No pensabas que sería capaz de alejarme de ti? Que en verdad podría llegar a derrotarte? De que son esas lagrimas Arthur? De orgullo herido? De dolor en el corazón? Estas triste por que pierdes a América o porque Alfred se va de tu lado? Acaso la lluvia sobre tu rostro me hace imaginar cosas que no son? Muchas veces me hice estas preguntas y no pude hallar la respuesta.

_Y estoy a punto de convertir la magia de tus palabras_

_En un bonito recuerdo y hacer que desaparezcan_

_Porque no puedo perdonarte que me hayas hecho daño, _

_Así que lo único que puedo hacer es darte las gracias_

_No tenía pensado romper contigo._

Cada vez que te ibas me decías" esfuérzate, crece y hazte más fuerte, yo regresare contigo." y siempre volvías y cada vez que lo hacías yo era mas y mas fuerte, aunque eso a la larga te asusto… quisiste mantenerme controlado y alejado del mundo. Por qué no pudiste verlo Arthur? Todo lo que yo hacía era por ti! Nunca te habría hecho mal alguno, aun así lo soporte todo, solo por ti.

_Acabo de toparme de repente con tu amabilidad, no eres tan fuerte_

_¿Has estado aguantando todo esa tristeza?_

_Llora, no pasa nada. Yo también voy a llorar._

_Dios, perdóname por esto._

Cuando se trataba de ti, todo era esperar.

Cuando volvías a tu país y yo esperaba pacientemente a que volvieras. Cuando hacia algo bien y esperaba que me felicitaras con una sonrisa. Cuando dormías profundamente luego de una borrachera y yo me recostaba a tu lado, besaba tus labios esperando que despertaras y me correspondieras. Y espere y espere, hasta que fue demasiado.

_Te miro a los ojos mientras lloras desesperadamente_

_Cuando tomo tus manos, en cuanto nos soltemos no nos volveremos a ver más,_

_Pero quiero despedirme de ti con una sonrisa, y por eso digo:_

_"nos volveremos a ver, nos volveremos a ver"_

Recuerdo aquel día en que llegaste a casa llevando unas botellas, porque según tú ya tenía edad para tomar y deseabas enseñarme, aunque los resultados fueron otros.

Te emborrachaste como de costumbre y tuve que ayudarte a llegar a la habitación. Estabas sonrojado, respirando suavemente con esa pequeña sonrisa en tu rostro y yo no pude más. Me recosté sobre ti buscando el calor de tu cuerpo y susurre a tu oído cuanto te necesitaba conmigo… dentro de mí. Tú te apartaste totalmente desconcertado. Intente abrazarte pero te levantaste enseguida; fue la primera vez que extendí los brazos hacia ti y no me sostuviste en ellos; saliste de la habitación cerrando por fuera para impedir que te siguiera.

Esa noche, en la soledad de tu habitación, rodeado de tus cosas y torturado por tu reacción, supe que no podría volver a mirarte a los ojos. Ya no podía volver a pretender ser tu hermano menor, ya… no podía seguir a tu lado.

_Te han querido muchas otras personas_

_Siempre serás así de deslumbrante_

_Por eso me pongo celoso, discuto y lloro_

_No voy a poder seguir haciendo eso_

_Vamos a enamorarnos de otras personas_

_Vamos a vivir nuestras propias vidas_

Yo sabía que no era el único. Tenias a otros más aparte de mi de los cuales ocuparte, por eso yo realmente me esforcé en ser el mejor para ti, solo que no logre que me quisieras de la misma manera que yo te quiero a ti. Mírenme todos! Mírame Inglaterra! Acaso hay alguien más poderoso y grande que Estados Unidos de Norteamérica? … Tiene caso serlo ahora?

_He sido realmente feliz contigo_

_(Yo también he sido realmente feliz)_

_Creo que con el tiempo desaparecerás de mi corazón_

_Por eso quiero quedarme con estos maravillosos recuerdos_

_Si hecho la mirada atrás, seré capaz de estar orgulloso de nuestro amor en el futuro_

_Mi sonrisa llena de lágrimas se convertirá en un nuevo día_

Ahora me doy cuenta de que de eso se trataba todo. Era tu turno Arthur, yo en verdad deseaba que entendieras la razón por la que tenía que marcharme, así como tú me lo pedias a mi cada vez que te ibas. Tenía que confirmar si mis sentimientos eran reales o producto de que mi mundo solo se reducía a ti. Quizá el ruido de la batalla opaco mi voz, tal vez la lluvia se coló en tus oídos y no te dejo escucharme, pero yo te hice una promesa ese día. Fuese cual fuese el resultado, te prometí regresar.

_Y por eso voy a acabar con esto ahora mismo_

_Ya comprenderás por que no podemos vernos de nuevo_

Yo siempre te espere, Arthur, harás lo mismo por mi?

_Quiero que nuestras emociones sean lo más sencillas posibles_

_Pero aunque sean sencillas, son muy importantes_

_Hasta que todo esté en orden, tendré que decirme esto a mi mismo:_

_"no podemos vernos, no podemos estar cerca"_

_Sólo son sentimientos, sentimientos que cuesta olvidar..._

Te encerraste en tu negación, pues es tu único medio de defensa, pero a mí no me engañaras,

Actúas como si nada de lo sucedido en el pasado tuviera importancia, pero te conozco demasiado, más que Francia, más que tus propios hermanos, más que tu reflejo en el espejo, más de lo que tú mismo lo haces.

A veces las cosas se aprecian mejor desde lejos, ahora ya no me pareces tan grande e inalcanzable, eres débil, igual que yo lo fui en el pasado, los papeles se han intercambiado.

_Aprecio mucho los días que pasamos juntos_

_Me abrazaste con mucha dulzura_

_Pero después de esta noche, no nos volveremos a ver más_

_Aunque tengamos que nacer de nuevo, nos volveremos a ver_

Yo era un pequeño indefenso e ingenuo que corría a tus brazos al verte llegar, que aceptaba con alegría tu comida (en verdad era ingenuo en ese entonces), que te escuchaba hablar del mundo como si fueses el ser más sabio sobre la tierra, que se acurrucaba junto a ti en las noches de ruidos aterradores. Pero sabes una cosa Arthur? Todo eso no se debía a que fuese pequeño, indefenso o ignorante. Eran porque mi corazón inconscientemente hacia esas cosas para poder verte sonreír, esa sonrisa que secretamente jure solo seria para mí.

_Te miro a los ojos mientras lloras desesperadamente_

_Cuando tomo tus manos, en cuanto nos soltemos no nos volveremos a ver más,_

_Pero quiero despedirme de ti con una sonrisa, y por eso digo:_

_"nos volveremos a ver, nos volveremos a ver"_

Todos mis sueños infantiles se desvanecieron con el tiempo, las guerras y el sufrimiento. La intensidad de mis sentimientos termino por entumir mi corazón. Pensé que después de todo lo que pasó dejaría de verte, de hablarte, que acabaría por olvidar tu rostro, que tú negarías mi existencia, que buscarías destruirme o que vendrías a reírte de mis derrotas o a rematarme cuando me encontrara en el suelo. Has hecho esto y mucho mas, porque ahora soy tan enemigo tuyo como el resto, tan amigo como nadie nunca lo fue, ahora somos iguales.

Nos convertimos en dos extraños que acaban de (re)conocerse. Una nueva oportunidad para la esperanza.

_Yeah_

_Tú y yo_

_Si, fue una ruptura muy triste_

_Pero podemos echar la mirada atrás y reírnos de esos buenos momentos_

_He terminado aceptando esta realidad de la que no puedo escapar_

_Y por supuesto me alegro de haberte conocido. _

Abro los ojos, la luz del nuevo día comienza a asomarse y yo aun tengo una pregunta por hacerte Arthur…

Pudiste ser feliz sin mí?

* * *

Agradeceria sus reviews


End file.
